


Fun On The Island

by WestOrEast



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Futa, Girl Penis, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Being stuck naked all by yourself isn't the worst thing, but it's still not great. So it's a good thing for Korra that Asami is very understanding about the situation, and willing to go the extra length to help her out.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 7
Kudos: 322





	Fun On The Island

  
At least it was nice out today. That was _something_ Korra could take a bit of comfort in. Not nearly as much as she would have liked, but at least it was _something_.  
  
The brown-skinned Avatar shifted from side to side, rubbing her arms as she stared out over the water. Could anyone see her from here? She sure hoped not. Because if they did, they were going to see a _whole lot_ of Korra.  
  
Korra was completely and utterly naked. There wasn’t a stitch of clothing on her, from head to toe. And there wasn’t any clothing anywhere nearby, either.  
  
It mostly wasn’t Korra’s fault. She hadn’t been the one to put the mud puddle right there. She hadn’t been _looking_ but that was just being a bit careless, nothing more. And it certainly wasn’t her fault that the Air Temple was mostly empty, and that it was laundry day, meaning that every bit of clothing was either already being worn or was sopping wet and filled with soap.  
  
So really, it mostly wasn’t Korra’s fault that she was here and naked and feeling the wind coming off of the ocean and blowing all _over_ her body. It wasn’t anybody’s fault, really, but Korra _really_ hoped that something would change soon. For the better, too.  
  
At least Tenzin wasn’t here. The thought of Korra’s mentor seeing her _naked_ sent a flash of humiliation through her. Korra shook her head back and forth, trying to get the idea out of her mind. That was _not_ what she needed to be thinking about right now. Not by a long shot.  
  
And that wasn’t even the worst thing that Korra knew was going to happen today (as opposed to being _worried_ about it happening). Asami was coming over today. Korra hadn’t managed to cancel the visit yet, and she wasn’t sure _how_ she was going to do that now without letting Asami see her naked.  
  
The thought of Asami seeing Korra naked, well, that sent a slightly different flush through Korra. The kind that made her cock start to stiffen, though not _too_ much. It was still pretty embarrassing to be seen naked by someone as classy and as beautiful as Asami, after all.  
  
Korra sat down heavily on the sand of the beach. Oh man, what was she going to do? Her clothes wouldn’t be dry for hours yet, and by the position of the sun, Asami was going to be here in _minutes_. Korra better get thinking on how to get Asami to leave without letting Asami actually _see_ her. There weren’t a lot of ideas coming to Korra as she pondered the matter, unfortunately.  
  
“Korra? Is that you?”  
  
Korra stiffened as she heard Asami’s voice. She whipped her head around, and saw Asami scrambling down the steep, narrow path that led to the small cove. The rich girl’s long black hair fluttered behind her, and Korra swallowed. She looked _really_ pretty, even as she tried her best to keep her balance along the twisting switchbacks.  
  
“Um, listen, Asami,” Korra said, trying to think of what to say when the only thoughts going through her head were a constant recitation of _oh shit, oh shit, oh shit_. “I know you’re a busy woman, so why don’t you go back to the mainland and we can do this some other day!” Korra’s voice got _extremely_ high-pitched and rapid as she talked and as she crouched down behind the rock that was shielding her from the view of the path.  
  
“I’m here already, Korra,” Asami said frowning slightly as she kept on walking down. “And anyway, I’m not going _up_ that path just after coming down it.” Her frown deepened. “Is something wrong?”  
  
“No!” Korra squeaked, _knowing_ that she didn’t sound convincing. “Everything’s just fine, why would you ask, Asami?”  
  
“Because you sound,” Asami said, circling around the boulder as Korra backed up around it, right until her back hit the cliff, “really weird.” Just as Korra was considering earthbending into the heart of the island, Asami stepped in front of her and saw what Korra _wasn’t_ wearing. “Oh.”  
  
Korra _tried_ to cover herself up, but she didn’t do a very good job of it. Mostly because of the whole way that she was a pretty well-developed woman, especially her cock. Which was getting pretty hard as she looked at Asami and as Asami looked back at her.  
  
“So did you _plan_ this or did it just sort of end up happening?” Asami asked, a small smile playing on her lips as she put her hands on her hips and stared at Korra.  
  
“It’s not like that,” Korra said, blushing hard and waving her hands around, before realizing what that _meant_. She squeaked and slammed her hands back over herself. “I just had an accident with my clothes and they’re getting cleaned. So I came down here for some privacy.”  
  
Asami slowly nodded as she stared at Korra. Then a large smile appeared on her face. Korra _knew_ that smile and didn’t much trust it, even if it usually resulted in something funny happening. She swallowed heavily.  
  
“In that case,” Asami said, beginning to unbutton her black blouse, “I’ll show some solidarity with the Avatar.” Korra’s eyes bulged out of her head as Asami shrugged out of her blouse, revealing her pale skin and fancy black bra. Korra’s hands suddenly did an even worse job than before of covering herself up. “You don’t mind, right?”  
  
“Guh, guh,” Korra replied, before swallowing heavily and shaking her head. “No!” She said in a high-pitched voice. “That’s, that’s,” she swallowed again as Asami’s hands went to her slacks. “That’s…..”  
  
“That’s what, Korra?” Asami asked, that same smile still on her lips as her hands stayed right where they were. “Do you want me to keep going and join you?”  
  
“Yes!” Korra said quickly, nodding heavily. “Yes, that’s fine, Asami, please, keep going!”  
  
Korra had seen Asami in a swimsuit a time or two, and even mostly naked when they had shared a room on their travels. But _this_ was somehow so, so much more enticing than anything else that she had gotten to experience. Especially as Asami oh so slowly pulled her slacks down her legs, slowly revealing inch after inch of pale, soft, delicious skin.  
  
Korra was hopelessly turned on by now. Her dick was _throbbing_ , and Korra had stopped trying to cover it up. Mostly because if her hands were anywhere near her cock, she’d just be masturbating instead of anything else. It was so unfair that Asami could look _so_ hot and so confident and Korra just wanted to kiss her stupid, beautiful face. And other parts of her as well.  
  
Asami stepped out of her slacks and stretched. Korra swallowed again, her throat feeling as dry as a desert as she stared. Asami was only wearing her underwear now. Part of Korra wondered if Asami _always_ wore fancy, pretty underwear like this, or if she had somehow suspected that something like this would be happening today. Either way, it was impossible to complain. Or to look away.  
  
“Now, Korra,” Asami said, smirking a bit as she walked towards Korra, before casually leaning against the boulder that Korra had been hiding behind, “what do you think the two of us should do down here?”  
  
Korra _knew_ that she needed to respond. Preferably using understandable words. But right now, it was _much_ too hard for her to do anything but look at her friend’s amazing body. Korra could feel the heat pounding inside of her, _demanding_ release. But it wasn’t as if she could just start masturbating right in front of someone else, right? No, Korra was going to need to play this cool, to stay as calm as she could while she was stark naked and super turned on and being looked at by the prettiest girl she knew.  
  
“Korra?”  
  
“Ah! Yes!” Korra squeaked, shaking her head and feeling her side braids slap against her head a bit. “Why don’t, why don’t we go sit down on the sand?”  
  
“That sounds just fine,” Asami said. She waited for Korra to shuffle past her, hands cupped over her crotch and failing to hide what was there. As soon as Korra sat down, Asami plopped down right next to her, close enough to rest her head on Korra’s bare shoulder. “This _is_ nice, isn’t it?”  
  
Korra nodded, feeling her heart pounding inside of her chest. Oh man. Oh _man_ , just how far was this going to go? Her dick had its opinions on that, but Korra wasn’t _quite_ ready for that just yet. Well, she was, but she wasn’t ready to ask Asami if _she_ was ready for that.  
  
“This feels nice,” Asami said. “Really… freeing.” She kicked out her long, perfectly formed legs in front of her as she leaned back a bit. Korra stared, but didn’t _actually_ drool. “Right?”  
  
“Yeah,” Korra said, sighing a bit. She coughed and tried again. “Yes, this is really nice,” she said, looking at Asami out of the corner of her eye. There was a faint flush on Asami’s cheeks. It was nice to see that Korra wasn’t the _only_ one getting flustered and turned on from this. “We should do this again sometime.”  
  
“Why wait?” Asami asked, her hands starting to move up and down along Korra’s back. And mostly focusing on the well-defined muscles that were there, flexing underneath the surface. “We’ve still got the rest of the day in front of us. Why not enjoy it?”  
  
Korra swallowed and tried to think of a proper response to that. The only thing that _really_ came to mind right now the overpowering urge to pin Asami down to the ground and start really fucking her. But Korra _knew_ that wasn’t the right response to the situation.  
  
“Listen, Asami,” Korra said, glancing down at her friend’s legs and then forcing her gaze upwards to stare out over the blue waves in front of her, “maybe we should,” Korra swallowed and felt her cock twitch as another image of what she and Asami could do together, “what was I saying?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Asami said, giggling. “But I can think of something to do with your mouth. Can’t you?”  
  
Korra _could_. She really, really could. The image came to her mind, so _clear_ and vivid of pressing her mouth up against Asami’s lips. Either set of lips would be _quite_ fine.  
  
The arousal inside of Korra was so extreme by now that she could barely think. All she could really focus on doing was _not_ getting off. She wasn’t quite sure what game Asami was playing right here, but Korra was certain that leaning backwards and starting to masturbate was _not_ something that would get her any points. Instead, she was just going to, to, to… oh _man_ , it was hard not masturbating right now.  
  
“Listen, Korra,” Asami said, crawling around so she could lay on her front _right in front_ of Korra. Korra’s blue eyes got big as she stared, “I really do enjoy spending time with you. And I know you like spending time with me as well, right?”  
  
“Yeah,” Korra said. She forced herself to think more, to actually respond to what her friend was saying. “It’s nice, having a girl my own age I can talk to and hang out with. Bolin and Mako, they just aren’t the same.”  
  
“Thank you,” Asami said, giving Korra a smile that made her heart race even faster in her chest than before. “And I’m glad that we’re friends.”  
  
Korra nodded, trying to think of something to say next. She was _much_ too focused on Asami’s body right now. She had known that Asami had a good ass. The slacks and pants and skirts that she wore showed that off. But now, seeing that butt in just some pretty thin and frilly underwear made it _really_ clear how nice that butt was. Korra’s fingers flexed as she fought down the urge to reach over and grab it.  
  
It wouldn’t be as firm as Korra’s own ass (never mind exactly how Korra knew that, or why there was a full length mirror in her bedroom) but Korra knew that Asami still got enough exercise that it would feel _nice_ to the touch. Really, really nice.  
  
“See something you like?” Asami asked, propping her head up on her hands. There was a cocky grin on her face.  
  
“You’re,” Korra said, taking a deep breath and noticing how Asami’s eyes flicked down a bit at that, “really beautiful, Asami.”  
  
“And you look great too,” Asami said instantly. She reached up and squeezed one of Korra’s thighs. Even though Korra wasn’t actually flexing, her fingers could still only sink in a little way before meeting firm muscle. “Everyone should be all over you all the time if there was any justice in the world.”  
  
Okay, _that_ sounded like a pain and a half in the butt. But Korra could take the compliment for what it was. She smiled back at Asami and shifted around a bit, feeling the sand moving around underneath her.  
  
“Thank you, Asami,” Korra said, feeling the embarrassment inside of her slowly dying down, to be replaced more and more with _lust_. “I’m, um, really like you.”  
  
“And I like you,” Asami said, rolling to her feet and smiling at Korra. The way her face looked like right now made Korra’s heart start to beat at a rapid pace, and she swallowed heavily. “I really do.”  
  
The moment seemed right for a kiss. So Korra did so. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Asami’s mouth. Almost instantly, Asami kissed her back, reaching forward and grabbing onto Korra’s shoulder. The two of them moaned into each other’s mouths and Korra could feel the lust inside of her redouble. Man, Asami was just so _hot_. And she was right here, all for the taking. Korra couldn’t wait anymore.  
  
Korra’s hands went to Asami’s sides, pressing down on the warm, soft skin. It felt so good, and Korra kissed Asami even _harder_. The breathing exercises she had mastered had never been meant for this, but who cared? Right now, kissing Asami, Korra couldn’t think of anything else she’d rather be doing. Bending? Being the Avatar? All completely meaningless, when put next to the chance to kiss someone as beautiful and funny and kind as Asami. And maybe even doing more than kissing.  
  
Korra’s dick was as hard as a rock right now, and she could feel a need burning inside of her. She gradually pushed herself forward, until she ended up pushing Asami down onto the beach. Asami easily, gracefully went, and smirked up at Korra as she wiggled around on the sand.  
  
“I am so surprised that I ended up here,” Asami said with a smile on her lips and a light dancing in her eyes. “Any other ideas about what to do with me now, Korra?”  
  
“Have sex with you,” Korra said instantly, although with a bit of blush.  
  
Asami only seemed to think about that for an instance before she smiled and nodded. She pushed her head up for another kiss, and the two of them both shivered at the same time.  
  
“Sounds good,” Asami said, sliding her body up and down a bit. “Do you want to undress me?”  
  
Oh _man_ , did Korra want to do that. But she had to be cool while doing it. Making a big old mess of this would just be humiliating.  
  
Korra took a deep breath and lifted herself up a bit so that she could get better access to Asami’s body. And Asami had propped herself up on her elbows as well, so that would make things a bit easier.  
  
Reaching down, Korra slid her hands behind Asami’s back. She could feel the clasp of Asami’s bra, and with only a bit of blind fiddling, unhooked it. Almost instantly, the black bra sagged down Asami’s chest a bit, revealing a bit more of her breasts. But Korra wanted to see a _lot_ more of them. She wanted to see _everything_.  
  
So she pulled the bra entirely off of Asami’s chest, and was barely able to stop herself from tossing it away, possibly landing in the ocean. Instead, Korra put it down right next to Asami, and _looked_. And man oh man, did she like what she was seeing.  
  
Asami’s breasts were amazing. They weren’t as large as Korra’s, and they were a bit perkier. Korra licked her lips and glanced up at Asami’s face before she reached down to play with them. Asami nodded and smiled and Korra lowered her hands a bit.  
  
They felt _great_ in Korra’s hands. She sighed in satisfaction as she touched them, feeling the soft, warm flesh moving around underneath her fingers. Although it wasn’t _all_ soft. Korra brushed against Asami’s nipples, and felt the stiff little nubs moving back and forth a bit. Asami made a really wonderful sound at that, the kind that made Korra swallow heavily before doing it again.  
  
“Oh, _Korra_ ,” Asami moaned. “It feels good.”  
  
Korra nodded mutely. It was taking far too much concentration right now to do anything but continue to touch her friend’s breasts and _not_ cum. Because Korra’s dick was as hard as a rock as it swung back and forth underneath her. For that matter, her own nipples were pretty damn stiff as well, even without anyone touching them.  
  
Asami made some really wonderful noises as she got touched, and Korra found it difficult to keep her focus on just Asami’s upper body. She kept on glancing down at Asami’s crotch, and wondering just what she would find if she tugged Asami’s panties aside. Something soft and wet, Korra was _sure_. And that would get Asami to make some even sweeter sounds than she was already making.  
  
“Go lower,” Asami moaned, her eyes hooded with lust as she stared up at Korra. “Touch me down there.”  
  
How could Korra refuse an order like that? She ran her hands down Asami’s sides, and reached her panties. Even just rubbing against it a bit, she could tell how turned on Asami was. The way the fabric slid around was such an obvious clue. And the way that Asami _mewled_ and twitched around was another pretty useful hint.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Korra hooked her fingers into the sides of Asami’s panties. Then she pulled them down, Asami lifting her legs to help.  
  
And it was _amazing_. Korra swallowed heavily as she stared down at Asami’s pussy. Her friend was shaved down there, completely and utterly. There wasn’t a single hair there, just pure, pale flesh. _Wet_ flesh. Now that the panties were no longer hiding Asami’s crotch, there was arousal leaking out of the slightly spread folds. It looked _tempting_ and Korra fought down the temptation to cum right here and now. No, she could wait. At the very _least_ until she was actually buried inside of her friend.  
  
“Asami, you look so beautiful,” Korra said in a hushed tone as she looked her friend over. “Every single inch of you.”  
  
“And you look great yourself,” Asami said with a smile, looking up at Korra with an expression that mixed love and lust. “And if you put us _together_ …”  
  
Visions of what exactly that meant danced through Korra’s head. She swallowed heavily. Oh wow. Oh _wow_ , okay, she couldn’t take it anymore.  
  
Korra reached down and hauled Asami up. The taller girl squeaked as she was pulled upright, before getting slammed right against Korra’s body. The look of shock only lasted for a second before a sultry smile replaced it.  
  
“Running out of patience, huh?” Asami asked, trailing a finger down Korra’s cheek. “So am I.”  
  
Korra reached underneath Asami to check. And yep, Asami was _really_ turned on. She was outright dripping with lust, and she made the sweetest sound possible as Korra’s fingers rubbed against her. The look on her face was almost as good and Korra breathed in and out, fighting the urge to _really_ use Asami.  
  
Instead, she kissed Asami again. That was the plan at least, but Asami preempted her and kissed Korra first. Korra couldn’t find a reason to complain about that, and just held onto Asami tighter as they embraced, feverishly kissing.  
  
Asami started walking forward, pushing Korra back until her back was pressed against the cliff face. The stones digging into her back didn’t feel great, but who cared, when Korra’s cock was pressing against Asami’s lower belly? That wasn’t the _perfect_ place for her dick to be, but it still felt really good.  
  
“Korra,” Asami whispered, planting a quick kiss on Korra’s cheek, “fuck me.”  
  
Those were probably the sweetest words Korra had heard all day. She quickly nodded and wrapped her hands around Asami’s waist. With a grunt of effort, she lifted Asami up into the air, and the other girl quickly wrapped her legs around Korra’s waist. And Korra had been right. It _did_ feel better for her cock to be rubbing against Asami’s slit than her lower belly.  
  
Korra could feel the arousal trickling down her shaft as her dick was pressed up against Asami’s pussy. It was taking _everything_ she had to just keep on holding up her friend and kissing her, and not bringing her down to the beach and rutting away like a wild animal in heat. Asami felt _good_ , pressed all the way up along Korra’s body. So soft and delightful and wonderful. Korra breathed in and out, doing her best to focus on just kissing Asami and not doing anything lewder.  
  
Which wasn’t helped by how Asami was twitching her hips back and forth. That was _really_ distracting and was making Korra think about all kinds of other things. Like how _easy_ it would be to slip inside of Asami right now. It might not even be on purpose, but if Asami was going to keep on pressing her lower lips against Korra’s shaft, then accidents were bound to happen, sooner or later.  
  
“Asami,” Korra said, pulling back from the kisses she had been peppering on Asami’s face, “you’re so pretty and I’m so lucky.”  
  
“Good things haven’t stopped happening yet,” Asami said with a note of strain in her voice. “ _Get inside of me, Korra_.”  
  
Korra hesitated just for a second. Then the look in Asami’s eyes told her that it would be far, _far_ better to start fucking her friend than the other options would be.  
  
So Korra lowered Asami a bit, and lifted her hips a bit and her dick slid inside of her friend. And it felt _amazing_. Both Korra and Asami moaned as Korra’s shaft started to stretch out Asami. Asami made a bit of a whimpering sound as she got filled up, and Korra could feel the breath rasping in her throat as she felt Asami’s wetness enveloping her shaft.  
  
Korra was strong. Korra was _very_ strong. But she wasn’t strong enough to keep Asami up in the air while she was fucking her. The lust inside of her was just too much for that to happen. Instead, Korra slowly lowered herself down onto her knees and then rested Asami back down on the sand, never getting more than a few inches away from her. The entire time, they kept on staring into each other’s eyes. And the entire time, Korra’s cock stayed inside of Asami.  
  
“Oh, Korra,” Asami moaned, a shiver running through her body as she squeezed down around Korra, “you feel so _good_ inside of me.”  
  
“You feel great too,” Korra muttered, slowly drawing her hips back and feeling the wonderful sensation, and then pushing them forward, and feeling even _better_. “You’re amazing, Asami.”  
  
Asami reached up and wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck. Then she pulled the brown-skinned girl down for another kiss. They embraced, even as Korra’s cock kept on moving in and out of Asami’s pussy. Korra could reach so far inside of her, and the sensation was so _tight_ and hot and wet and completely wonderful in every single way.  
  
Korra hadn’t masturbated in two days, and there was a _lot_ of lust inside of her that was getting expressed now. She hoped that she would be able to satisfy Asami before she reached her limit. It would just be so embarrassing otherwise.  
  
It wasn’t just Asami’s arms that were wrapped around Korra now. Her legs were as well, her ankles meeting together behind Korra’s back. Asami was moaning and gasping and sounding like she was having a great time as she rocked back and forth a bit as Korra plowed her.  
  
From this close, Korra could see every twitch that passed over Asami’s face and every look that entered her emerald eyes. And they were all so _sweet_. Why hadn’t Korra done this before? Asami was such a babe, and she was so pretty and Korra loved her so much. There was _so_ much that she wanted to do with Asami. Even more than what she was doing now. Heck, even non-sex stuff. Going to laugh at the old copies of Bolin in his movers, riding Naga through the park, there were all kinds of way for the two of them to enjoy each other’s company, and Korra wanted to experience each and every single one of them.  
  
But right now, the most important thing Korra wanted to do was play with her friend’s body and get the both of them off. And that was slowly happening. Korra could feel her arousal rising up inside of herself, growing closer and closer to the surface. And she thought that Asami was getting a bit wetter as well, slowly growing more aroused as Korra kept on kissing and touching and fucking her.  
  
And Asami was touching her as well. Asami’s hands went down to Korra’s large, firm breasts and played with them, carefully squeezing them as they swung back and forth. Korra made a sound of _need_ in the back of her throat at that and flashed Asami a grateful smile.  
  
The two of them both moaned as Korra pushed her shaft in and out of Asami. It felt so _good_. So completely and utterly amazing. Sex was the best. Sex with _Asami_ was the best. Korra loved this and wanted it to keep on going and going and going.  
  
And to keep kissing Asami, because there was something _amazing_ about kissing Asami. Something really and truly amazing. Their tongues pressed against each other as they kissed and Korra could feel Asami’s hands moving all over her back.  
  
And even to her front. Korra gasped and smiled as Asami’s hands went to her breasts, cupping and playing with them again. It felt good. Not as good as kissing Asami and _certainly_ not as good as fucking Asami. But Korra wasn’t going to tell Asami to stop, any more than she was going to try to cut her legs off.  
  
“Love you, Asami,” Korra muttered as she brought her hips back and forth. “Love you so much. So cute and pretty.”  
  
“I love you too,” Asami moaned, in between kissing Korra. “You’re strong and sweet.”  
  
If Asami was going to say anything more than that, she didn’t manage to get it out. Instead she let out a moan that ran right down Korra’s spine and made her shiver. And made her keep on fucking Asami.  
  
Asami’s pussy was so _wet_. It was so wet and it wrapped around Korra’s cock so nicely. Korra’s shoulders were quivering as she brought her hips back and forth, slowly drawing her dick in and out of Asami’s tight pussy over and over again. The looks that the two girls shared _screamed_ how good it was feeling for the both of them.  
  
And it would get even better. Both of them knew that. After all, neither one of them had cum yet, and there was no way they could possibly stop until that happened. In fact, there were good odds that neither one of them would be able to _move_ from this position until they came. The fires of lust that were blazing away inside of them wouldn’t allow for anything else.  
  
Korra’s earthbending senses could tell that Asami’s feet were kicking up sprays of sand on the beach as she twisted around underneath Korra. And she could tell that Asami’s heart was pounding in her chest, beating like a drum as she stared upwards, her green eyes wide as she looked at Korra. Korra looked right back down at her, her blue eyes just as large.  
  
Asami’s brow furrowed, and her pussy squeezed down around Korra’s cock. Korra made a choking sound at just how _tight_ and how _good_ that was. She gave Asami a shaky smile and kept on fucking her, moving a hand down Asami’s body.  
  
It was a bit difficult to find Asami’s clit, given how much was going on down there and how unsteady Korra’s hand was. But she managed it, and gave it a little press. And that had a _wonderful_ result.  
  
Asami made the sweetest sound in the world as her mouth fell open. Her back lifted up off of the beach, forming an arc as she got _tight_ down around Korra’s dick. Korra smiled, not having expected a result that was _this_ good. She reached back down to do it again, but Asami shook her head.  
  
“No, no,” Asami said, gasping. “I can’t handle,” she shivered, “I can’t take that too often.”  
  
Korra paused for a second and then shrugged. She planted a kiss on Asami’s lips as she grabbed Asami’s hips instead.  
  
“Okay,” Korra said, her breathing labored as she slid back and forth, feeling the wet folds wrapped around her. “Yeah, that’s,” Korra’s brow furrowed as she tried to concentrate on anything but the lust inside of her. “That’s fine, Asami. I’ll just keep on fucking you.”  
  
Asami didn’t have a problem with _that_. She just eagerly nodded and started rocking back and forth against Korra, seeking _more_ sensation. Just like Korra was doing. And it felt so good for the both of them.  
  
Really, Korra couldn’t believe just how good this was. She _loved_ having sex. And even though she was feeling on top of the world right now, she was already thinking about all the other ways the two of them could have sex. In her room. In Asami’s mansion. There were so many different ways the two of them could make each other feel good. Those porn magazines had given Korra quite a few ideas, and she looked forward to testing out every single one of them on Asami. And with Asami, because obviously if Asami didn’t want to try something out, then it just wasn’t worth doing.  
  
Korra was getting close to her orgasm. She could feel it rising up inside of her, getting closer and closer to the surface. And it felt so good. There was a bubbling sensation inside of her, and Korra moaned as she felt her dick twitching and throbbing inside of Asami’s pussy.  
  
Asami looked close to her own orgasm as well. She was making some sounds that were sweet beyond belief, and looking up at Korra like there was nothing in the world more important than getting to cum right here and now. And there probably wasn’t.  
  
Asami leaned upwards and captured Korra’s lips in a kiss. It felt _great_ to kiss her, to touch her, to smell Asami’s perfume. Korra made a whimpering sound in the back of her throat as it happened. As they separated, Korra gave Asami a wavering smile. And then she focused on her orgasm. It was so _close_. It was right on the tip of Korra’s tongue, it would happen any second now. And it was going to be _great_.  
  
Korra came. And it was by far the best orgasm of her life. She moaned as she thrust her hips forward, burying her cock inside of Asami and filling the black-haired girl up with her cum. It felt _great_ , it felt even better than great, Korra couldn’t _believe_ how nice it felt to cum inside of Asami’s wet, welcoming pussy.  
  
And Asami was enjoying herself as well. She was making a sound that was sweet beyond belief as she came. Korra gasped, feeling the sudden _tightness_ wrapped around her cock. How on earth could Asami get this tight and feel this good? Korra wasn’t able to devote any _real_ thought to that question, and just kept on jerking her hips back and forth, getting a bit more stimulation out of Asami’s pussy as the orgasm washed over her.  
  
Korra could feel sweat running off of her forehead and dripping down onto Asami’s body. Asami was staring up at her with a wonderful expression on her face. It made Korra’s heart pound even faster in her chest to see that look directed at her. What a _wonderful_ look. Absolutely amazing.  
  
Korra’s orgasm slowly wound down. Her muscular body was shivering and shaking and Asami wasn’t in any better shape. The two of them were both feeling so good. And Korra realized that Asami must be feeling _so_ full. Korra had cum a _lot_ and even before then, Asami’s pussy had felt perfectly molded around her cock.  
  
Korra rolled off of Asami and stared upwards, into the cloudless, blue summer sky. It looked beautiful, with the birds flying overhead. Then she turned her head a bit and saw an even _better_ sight. Asami just looked so _pretty_. And erotic right now, her pale skin flushed and her lips parted as she panted for breath. Korra’s heart swelled with love as she stared, and she had to fight down the urge to crawl right back on top of Asami just three seconds after they finished fucking.  
  
“I love you, Asami,” Korra said. “I love you so _much_.”  
  
“I love you too,” Asami said, turning her head and giving Korra a big smile. “And this felt amazing.” She pushed her head forward slightly and pressed a kiss against Korra’s cheek. “Thank you.”  
  
Korra smiled back at her and sat up a bit. It was a shameless excuse to look at Asami’s body again, but so what? Asami had a great body, that Korra hadn’t even begun to properly explore yet.  
  
Korra ran her gaze up and down along Asami’s body, stopping for a bit to look down at her thighs. And what was in between them. There was quite a bit of semen leaking out from Asami’s slit. There was quite a bit of _Korra’s_ cum leaking out from Asami. That made it _so_ much hotter than the porn mags Korra was pretty sure only Naga knew about the Avatar having.  
  
Korra didn’t have a problem with spending the res tof the day down here, even _long_ after her clothes would have gotten dried. After all, who could possibly have any problems spending time with a naked _Asami Sato_? A madwoman, that was who.  
  
Korra leaned back down and kissed Asami. Asami was just as nice to kiss as she had been before, and quickly kissed Korra right back. Then she fell back down to the sand and took up a seductive pose, one that made Korra’s heart beat faster in her chest.  
  
“You’re not done yet, are you?” Asami asked, trailing her fingertips up and down along her body. “There’s still _so_ much that I want to do with you, Korra.”  
  
“I was thinking the exact same thing,” Korra said as suavely as she could. And Asami had the good grace not to laugh at the sudden change in Korra’s voice.  
  
Man, it was funny how quickly and wonderfully a day could turn around, wasn’t it?


End file.
